The purpose of this research is to evaluate an online bibliographic retrieval system tailored to the needs of hospital libraries. On a pilot basis, computer terminals will be deployed in the libraries of two hospitals and programmed for use by physicians and others who will conduct bibliographic searches themselves at any time, day or night. Citations will be limited to volumes actually shelved in each library. We predict that since the data base is of modest size and the program is easy to use, physicians will prefer to conduct their own searches. The system will be evaluated by measuring technical performance and user satisfaction, and by whether the institution chooses to assume its cost once the research is completed.